


Gift

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: Ringo forgets George's birthday.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 6





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1973.

Nervous fingers, twirl though curly locks, as George waited for the results of his pregnancy test, it was his birthday too and this was something, he didn't think he would be doing. Still, he was hopeful for a positive result, that would surely make this birthday, George's most happiest. George looked at the pregnancy test, "please make the two blue lines, appear" suddenly a sound, when off. The musician had the test in his hand, taking a deep breath and looking down, he gasp in suprise, the two blue lines did appear, the test was positive. "Yes, yes, yes... YES" George jumped for joy, and eyes were watery, now all that was left was to tell Ringo, that they were going to be parents. George picked the phone up, "wait a minute" Geoge put the phone down, "it's my birthday, he will obviously call me and then I'll tell him" George sat on the couch, waiting for Ringo to call him, as the hours when by, George receive visits and phone calls from friends. Still no call from Ringo, but George couldn't sit by the phone all day, he had a birthday celebration with family and friends, if he misses Ringo, then he will just return the call. As George's birthday party when on, well into late evening, there was still no call from Ringo, which was upsetting. In all honestly, George was hopeful that perhaps the reason, Ringo hadn't called him because he was going to suprise him and visit, which he didn't do either. George didn't spend his entire day, thinking of whether Ringo would call or not, George was much too happy, enjoying his speical day. But he couldn't help but be left, wondering, why didn't Ringo call him? Has he forgotten that today is George's birthday? Ringo had never forgotten in the past.

Ringo, woke up, making some coffee, he check the date and was horrified. "Shit... Georgie's birthday was yesterday" putting his coffee down and running to the phone, "how could I forget... this is so unlike me" Ringo dialed the number, relieved to hear a "hello" when George had answered, "hi, Georgie" "Richard" Ringo knew he was going to get it, George only refer to him as "Richard" when he was upset with him. "You have a right to be upset with me, George, I'm sorry I didn't call you or visit you" "upset? Me upset? Hardly, I had a great party" George, boasted to confuse Ringo in a way. "Oh, I see" was all Ringo could say, feeling, somewhat rejected, "No, you don't understand... I had a great party because I found out something... very nice about you and I, my family and friends don't know about it... only I do and you will soon, know too" Ringo was utterly confused, what was George going on about? The drummer didn't have the decency to visit him, yet alone, call him and Ringo felt terrible, he felt like the world's worst friend, "a shit friend" is what Ringo thought of himself. How could he forget his Georgie and that George had reach the milestone age of 30, "can you just tell me, what is going on? Are you mad at me or what?" "Oh, Ringo, I would much prefer to see you... if you want to make it up to me, you will drop whatever plans you have today and visit me" George, spoke in a demanding tone, "Yes, George, I'll do that and I'm..." the phone hung up and Ringo put it back. Breathing deeply, Ringo had no idea, how he was feeling... for one he still felt like a bad friend but George didn't seem mad at him at all and what was this news that George knows but no one else does.

Ringo, arrived at George's home, "you can do this, just go in and work your charm" settling his nerves, while boosting his ego. Knocking on the door, it opened and Ringo was greeted by George, "hello Rings" Ringo was taken by, George's unique beauty, George was 30 years old now but still looked just as beauitful as he did in his 20s, even better. A little "wow" came out of Ringo's mouth, "don't think your going to smooth talk your way out of this... I'm very upset with you" Ringo grew a remorseful look on his face, he got on one knee as if begging for forgiveness and a second chance. "Happy Belated Birthday" Ringo finally revealed what he had been hiding behind his back, a bouquet of roses, "awe" George, blushed at the sight in front of him, Ringo could be so sweet, when he wanted to be. "Georgie, I'm so sorry... please forgive me" Ringo was close to crying, hadn't never felt this bad in his life, "stand up" George demanded and Ringo did as he was told, George took the bouquet of roses out of Ringo's hand, smelling them. "I pick those myself, really wanted to put some effort into buying you a gift, because you mean that much to me" George, hugged and kissed his cheek and Ringo felt so relieved, this was how George always greeted him in an affectionate manner. It was after the band, broke up that whenever Ringo would see him, George would greet him with a hug and a kiss, George's way of telling him that there is no issues between them. "I forgive you, Ringo" "you do?" "Yes, I do... However words are one thing and actions are entirely something else... you must now work for my forgiveness" "Oh, I'll do anything, Georgie... clean your studio... do your gardening... massage your feet" "massage my feet, that sounds good but that makes it easier for you to get me into bed, now doesn't it?" Ringo, swallowed, since when did the conversation change to sex? "I hadn't come all this way to have sex with George... or have I?" Ringo thought to himself. "Here's what, I want you to do, your going to water ever single flower in my garden" "every single one?" "Is that a complaint, I hear, Richard?" "No, it isn't" "good, now go on, get your gardening gloves on" George tried to hold back laughter as Ringo got into gardening gear, "Awe, your so cute, dress up as a gardener" "your enjoying yourself aren't you?" "Yes" George, laughs, "Rings, don't look so down... if you just do this for me... I promise you will receive a speical reward after" George unbutton a few of his top buttons on his shirt. Ringo was quick to make his way out to his garden, after hearing of his reward, George watched Ringo begin to water, the flowers and plants, "Ringo, it truly did shock me that you didn't call... I would expect John and Paul not to call me but they did, anyway" Ringo looked up at George, goodness George look beauitful, the sun shining down on him, highlighting his lovely facial features to perfection, "I'm sorry, I can't say it enough... I just hope I didn't ruin your day" "ruin my day, you made it a lot better" "what do you mean by that, tell me" "don't be so impatient Richard, I'll tell you soon" George smiled at him, he bend over and Ringo saw George's asscrack, the drummer was so distracted by the sight that he pour the water onto his leg. George stood up and laughed at him, "Oh, Ringo can't you water a plant like a normal person" George walked away, sitting down on a nearby seat, he watched Ringo, he kind of felt bad and that he was being rude to Ringo but this was oddly satisfying. George quite enjoyed the power he had, seducing Ringo into doing his gardening as a means to work towards being forgiven. This wasn't new to George, he had used his body, before to get what he wants from Ringo, "Georgie, I'm thirsty" "so, you want a break? I forgot to tell you that there are no breaks" "but, George, please" George undid another button, showing off his chest, to the other man, "never mind" Ringo had done, half of the garden by now and George decided that he had enough fun now, Ringo didn't need to do anymore. "Alright that's good" "but, I haven't finish" "it doesn't matter, I need to talk to you, now" George took Ringo's hand, "come inside with me" 

They stood in George's bedroom, Ringo sat on the bed, waiting for George to join him. George took off his shirt and stood in front of Ringo, "I don't need to forgive you for anything, because I was never mad at you to begin with" George, said, "but you should be, I forgot your birthday and that is so unlike me... every year, we have known each other. I call you, I visited you and buy you a gift" "Yes, like these beauitful roses but as I said, you dont need to be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for... you have already given a very nice gift, the best kind of gift, I could ever ask for on my birthday" George placed Ringo's hand on his stomach, "I did a home pregnancy on my birthday and it was positive, I'm pregnant" George, happily proclaimed, "you are?" Ringo, asked with a big smile, "yes" George nodded, his eyes filled with tears of happiness, "we're going to be parents" Ringo, said still taking in, what George had just told him. Eyes met and smile at each other, Ringo wrapped his arms around George's middle, "Georgie, I'm so happy" Ringo rested his head against George's stomach, "I love you, Ringo" the drummer looked up into George's eyes and guided him down onto the bed. George laid on his back, Ringo kissed George all over his face, his forehead, his close eye lids, his cheeks and along his jawline. Ringo loved kissing, along George's jawline, it was hot and sensual. They engaged in a longing and passionate kiss, removing each other clothing, George spread his legs for Ringo, the older man figured he didn't need protection since George was already pregnant. Using his spit as lube, Ringo entered George, thrusting slowly into his lover, "Oh, Ritchie" George moaned his name, they smiled at each other, enjoying their union. "Harder love, give it to me, harder" Ringo when harder, diving into George with so much force, George wrapped his legs around Ringo's waist, "I'm gonna cum" George moaned and Ringo wrapped a hand around George's cock, pulling him off, moaning, heavily until George finally had his orgasm and Ringo came in George and fell gently on top of him. George wrapped his arms around him, "Oh, Rings... even if I were angry with you, that would be off been an easy way to earn my forgiveness" Ringo, looked at him and kissed him, exchanging their love for one another. "Oh, Rings, I'm getting old" George rubbed his hands against his stomach, "and I'm going to be fat, soon" "your getting more beauitful as you age and a bit of weight gain due to this pregnancy, just means there will be more of you to love" Ringo kissed George's stomach and looked at George with so much affection and the love he felt for George that got him, pregnant like this.

"Happy Birthday, Georgie"


End file.
